


What one little bet can change

by Xira



Series: Loving you wasn't planned (It just happened) [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Footy Ficathon, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a fill for this prompt: "gareth and james make a deal to fight for cris's affections and accidentally fall in love."</p>
<p>Gareth thinks James is not as innocent as he looks and wants to have Cris all for himself.<br/>James doesn't understand why Gareth's the only one of his teammates who is so distant with him.<br/>After talking with each other, they agree to make a deal, not expecting what it will lead them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What one little bet can change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you'll like this story, thanks to the person who prompted the idea for inspiring me :) I really hope that person will find this fill despite the footy ficathon now being closed (which is sad, really, because it was a really good initiative).  
> Anyway, good reading ;)

James knew that Gareth was glaring at him, but he pretended he didn’t see him, focusing on his conversation with Cristiano, about how they had played during the last game. 

He was listening eagerly, because each advise from his idol was very precious to him, even though he knew that Cristiano was one of his teammates now, and that he should stop seeing him like some kind of Greek god who was above everyone else. 

It wasn’t that easy, though, not after being one of his fans for so many years, watching him with awe from afar. He knew that in other people eyes, his attitude towards Cristiano was surely strange, but he couldn’t help admiring him a little too much, and wanting to be close to him. It was just the way James was.

Nevertheless, the awe he felt each time he was talking to one of his teammate had faded a little with the time, slowly becoming something normal for the young Colombian. The great kind of normal of course, because what more could you want than playing along legends like Cristiano, Iker, Sergio, Karim...in his opinion, the list was endless. 

In his eyes, each player of the Real Madrid was a star. After all, Toni, who had arrived there at the same time as him, was already world champion. Marcelo and Sergio often used it to tease Cris, as he couldn’t say that he had that title, and it was very effective. Especially when Sergio mentioned that he was world champion, too.

However, everything wasn’t perfect, however, but again he couldn’t ask for everything right away. Since the beginning, he had felt that Gareth wasn’t happy to have him here, and if at first he had thought it was because Di Maria had decided to leave the team before he arrived, as time passed, he had begun to wonder if Gareth had a real problem with him.

James wished he had more courage, and could simply talk to him and ask him what was wrong, but he was afraid to make the situation even worse. What if Gareth was only someone for who it took a long time to get friendly towards new people? If it was the case, he didn’t want to hurt him.

Okay, he seemed to get along with Toni pretty well, and never wasted a chance to laugh with Marcelo or Cristiano, but it didn’t mean that he hated James, right?

But the young Colombian had decided some time ago that if Gareth didn’t want to be too close to him, then it was his problem. He had enough friends already and not enough energy left after training to be bothered by this.

-Is there something wrong with you, James? you look thoughtful. Cristiano told him, and it immediately made James blush, ashamed of not paying enough attention to what his teammate was telling him.

-Oh, I’m sorry, really, I didn’t mean to be rude, what you said was very interesting, really...James let out without breathing even once, which made Cristiano chuckle.

-Calm down, there’s no problem about it. By now, you should now that I’m not that terrible, right? Anyway, we should go back to training. His friend told him, and James nodded, following Cristiano on the field. He could still feel Gareth’s stare on his back.

 

A few days later, despite his shy nature, James had decided to go ask Gareth what was really wrong with him, because he couldn’t go on like this, with things left unsaid. He waited in the locker room longer than usual, knowing quite well that Gareth was often one of the last person to leave.

James took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was coming. The worse was that he didn’t know what to expect with Gareth. He just hoped that he wouldn’t get mad at him. Everyone else had already left when he heard the sound of Gareth’s shower stopping. He waiting for fifteen minutes more until the Welsh man was dressed to come to him.

-What are you still doing here? Gareth asked him, surprised, when he saw the midfielder standing in front of him.

-I want to know if I did something wrong. I mean, I see that you don’t like me, it’s obvious, I just want to know why. James asked, biting his lip, feeling the urge to run away, and yet knowing that he couldn’t. If he did, then Gareth would have a real reason not to like him.

-Oh, please don’t try to act like an innocent angel. It doesn’t work with me, you see. Gareth replied, sounding harsh, and James understood that talking to Gareth hadn’t been the greatest idea he had had.

-What do you mean? I don’t know that you’re talking abo...

-Shut up! Gareth interrupted him, and this time, anger replaced James’ surprise, his hands turning into fists.

-Maybe the others can’t see through you, but I can see what you’re doing, getting close to Cris like that. If you think that I’m going to let you have him all for yourself, then you’re dead wrong. Gareth hissed, making a step forward, and it took James all his will power to keep looking at him in the eyes without moving, because Gareth could be really impressive when he wanted to.

-Oh, sorry, I didn’t know he belonged to you. But I think he’s not aware of it, either! I’m sure he cares more about me anyway! James replied, trying to push away the thought that Gareth was taller and stronger than him, and that if he decided to have a fight with him, James certainly wouldn’t stand a chance against him.

Gareth made an other step, reducing the space between him and James to almost nothing. The younger man didn’t know where he found the courage not to run away, when he could swear that he could felt Gareth’s breath on his skin.

-That’s what I thought. You may look humble and innocent to please Cris, but deep down you’re just so full of yourself. But if you’re so sure that he likes you so much, what don’t you take a bet on it? Gareth suggested.

-A bet? James repeated, surprised by that proposition.

-Yes, let’s see which one of us can win Cris’ affection. Gareth said.

-And what do I win for playing this kind of silly game with you? The younger one replied, suspicious. He didn’t really see the point in fighting with Gareth.

-Let’s say that if you win, I’ll let you celebrate with Cris, and I’ll give you my place when I’ll be rooming with him before a game. But if you lose, it’s you who will do that for me. Do we have a deal? Gareth asked him, smirking.

James knew that accepting was a very bad idea, because after all, Gareth couldn’t keep him from celebrating with Cris anyway, and rooming with him only once in a while was enough. Furthermore, Gareth had been here for longer than him, and so he knew Cristiano better than James did, which gave him and advantage. 

However, James didn’t like Gareth’s disdainful behavior toward him, and his anger took control over him, making him say:

-Alright. We’ll see who’s the best, then. James replied.

-I knew you wouldn’t refuse a challenge. See you later, then. And don’t get too much hope about this. Gareth laughed, before leaving the locker room, letting James alone with himself, wondering if he hadn’t made a really big mistake.

He decided not to think too much about that, to pack his stuff and to go back home.

 

The next morning, James had had, despite his resolution, all the time to think about how he could win this stupid bet. And so he was already on the pitch before everyone else, proud of his idea, ending his stretching.

-What are you doing here?

James froze, recognizing Gareth’s voice. He turned around to see the other man who was, just like him, already wearing his jersey, ready to train.

-Well, it looks like you’re not the only one who knows that Cris likes to play early. He answered, yawning in the process, because he wasn’t used to get up so early in the morning.

It made Gareth smirk, to his great displeasure. He didn’t want to show any sign of weakness when he was in front of his Welsh teammate.

-Already tired? Maybe you’d like to go back to sleep some more hours? Don’t worry, I’ll be here to keep company to Cristiano. He assured.

-In your dreams! James replied, gritting his teeth, wondering how the hell Gareth could seem so fine with so few hours of sleep. He had planned to do this every day, but he wasn’t sure that he would be able to do it, or at least not without it affecting his performance on the pitch.

They tried to ignore each other until Cristiano arrived. But it happened to be quite hard when, thirty minutes later, Cris still wasn’t there. And despite being in Madrid, the mornings weren’t that warm, especially when you were only wearing your jersey and not even playing.

James was shivering, even if he tried to hide it, and Gareth wasn’t really in a much better state. He put his pride aside, and suggested:

-Seeing that Cris is not here yet, maybe we could train a little together, what do you think?

James was surprised by his proposition, but he felt so cold that he couldn’t really refuse it.

-Well, I don’t see why not. You attack and I defend? He offered, happy that for once, Gareth was treating him like one of his teammates.

Gareth nodded, and they began playing, welcoming the warmth that came with it. None of them wanted to let go and let the other win, and if someone had seen them doing so, they never would have believed that it was only a training session, because they were giving all they had, until they were completely out of breath.

-I don’t know...what you think...But we should take a break...James suggested, his face flushed. Now, he didn’t feel sleepy anymore.

-Agreed. Gareth let out, just as spent as his teammate was.

They sat down on the bench together, resting for a few minutes, knowing well that they needed to keep some strength for the real training. They had been so caught up by the game that they almost forgot that they had only came here that early only to see Cristiano.

-As much as I can criticize you on other matters, I can't deny that you play well. Gareth admitted.

-Um...Thank you, I guess? You’re a great player too, even if you should really work on your tact. And change your haircut, too. James advised him. 

He didn’t thought about the fact that it could anger Gareth, or that he could see this as a provocation. It just came to him naturally.

Surprisingly enough, it made the Welsh man chuckle, and James had a feeling that something was wrong in the universe, because he had already seen Gareth being like that with Cristiano or Marcelo, but never with him.

-Everybody keeps saying that. Is it really that awful? I mean, I like it! Gareth protested.

-Then there’s nothing anyone can do for you. You’re a lost cause. Oh wait, I have an idea: If I win that bet, you’ll go to the hairdresser. James exclaimed, proud of this idea.

-Don’t count on this, I’m not going to let my hairstyle in your hands. Gareth replied, a smile on his lips. A little voice told him that he shouldn’t be that friendly with James, but he didn’t listen to it, because talking with the boy was way easier than he had imagined.

James was going to answer, but he didn’t when he saw other players entering the field. He recognized Sergio and Iker, which didn’t surprise him. Their captain was always the second one to arrive for training, just after Cristiano.

-What are you doing here? You didn’t find your way back home yesterday night? Sergio asked.

-Of course not. James and I just thought that it would be a great idea to train a little more than usual. I mean, important games are still ahead. By the way, did you see Cristiano? Usually, he comes here really early, too. Gareth said.

-He called in sick this morning. And as much as I’d like to believe that you decided to take your training seriously, I think that your presence here has something to do with him, am I right? Iker said, embarrassing Gareth and James, because of course, their captain was right.

They were also a little bit worried for Cris, because they knew that he hated to miss training, which meant that he had to be really bad to stay at home. They could only hope that he would be healthy again soon enough.

They tried to avoid Iker’s question as best as they could-which meant that they failed at it-and then began the usual training. Iker and Sergio could not miss the fact that the two seemed to get along way better than before.

 

After the training, Gareth had decided to go check on Cristiano, because he needed to know what was wrong with his friend. And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that he absolutely wanted to win that bet against James. Nothing at all.

He went to buy a hot chocolate, hoping that it would please his teammate and make him feel better. However, when he arrived in front of Cris’ house, after parking his car, he saw a face he knew too well.

-Don’t tell me that we had the same idea again! He exclaimed as he stood next to James, noticing that the boy also had a chocolate in his hand. 

-You say that, but I’m sure that you followed me and stole my idea! James replied playfully, and Gareth was surprised by how kind James was with him, seeing how he had treated him the day before. It made him wonder if James’ puppy face was only an act, or if he really was as gentle and innocent as he looked. Gareth didn’t want to lose time thinking about how it troubled him. Maybe because he was afraid of the answers he might have found.

-Instead of arguing, we’d better ring the doorbell, because I don’t think that Cristiano will appreciate cold chocolate. He advised the Colombian.

James could hardly not agree on this point, and so he obeyed Gareth’s suggestion, and a few minutes later, the door opened on a very tired and coughing Cris. The man had huge bags under his eyes, as if he didn’t sleep at all that night. He raised an eyebrow when he saw James and Gareth.

-Hi, guys, how are you? Not that I want to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here? Cristiano asked them, confused.

-Fine, thank you. I don’t think you can say the same, though. Iker told us you was sick, so Gareth and I decided to bring some hot chocolate for you and Junior. By the way, did you already see a doctor, you look really bad. James said, not paying too much attention to Gareth’s surprise, as the other man wasn’t expecting him to make it look like if they had taken a decision together.

-Thanks, that’s kind of you, really I’m sure Junior’s going to be happy. Actually, there was an epidemic of flu in Junior’s school, he caught it, and as you can see me too. You shouldn’t stay here for too long, I wouldn’t want to contaminate you, I’m already annoyed enough for not being able to train. He told them, taking the hot chocolates from James and Gareth’s hands, drinking some of it to relieve his sore throat.

-We’re going to let you rest then. I hope you’ll get better soon enough. Gareth assured him.

-Goodbye. See you in training. Cristiano said, before closing the door. They barely heard him calling his son, before they found themselves alone again.

-Why did let him assume that we decided to do this together? Gareth asked, glaring at James.

-Because I think that he was to sick to deal with us fighting over him. We’ll do it again when he’ll be in good health if you want, but I didn’t want to bother him. James explained, looking so sincere that Gareth just couldn’t not believe him.

-If you keep acting like this, the whole team is going to say that we’re friends, you know? Gareth made him notice.

-It doesn’t bother me. I mean, I never said that I didn’t want to be, it’s you who came crying about me wanting to steal Cristiano away from you. James complained.

-Yeah, ‘cause that’s not what you’re trying to do, of course. Gareth replied, and before James could answer, he was already on his way to his car, leaving a pouting James behind him.

 

Two days later, Cristiano was back on the field, looking better than before, but still really tired-Iker had spent at least one hour telling him that you had to rest at least one week while having the flu, but his Portuguese teammate didn’t listen, as it was just impossible for him to stay away from a field for that long- and so Gareth and James told him to call them if he needed anything.

During training, Gareth had all the time he wanted to talk and laugh with Cristiano, who even offered him to have a drink at his home in the afternoon with Iker, Fabio, Sergio and Marcelo, which surprised him, because he was expecting James to fight with him for it, or at least for coming with them. He wondered if the boy had decided to give up, until he spotted him, looking completely spent, and way too flustered for it to be only caused by the training.

Gareth first told himself that it was the boy’s own problem, and that he had other things to care about. It wasn’t very efficient, because five minutes later, he was next to James, checking on him.

-What do you want? To tell me just how much Cris like you? James grunted in a hoarse voice.

-Come on, you should know that I’m not that mean. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. He said, putting his hand on James’ forehead to see if the boy had fever.

Unconsciously, the boy leaned into the cool touch, just as Gareth understood that something was really wrong with him.

-Damn it, James, you’re burning. You should be in your bed, not training with us! He exclaimed.

-That’s not true, I can play! James protested weakly, doing his best puppy face. However, it didn’t have any effect on Gareth.

-No you can’t. You’re going to go home right now, and if you don’t, I’ll tell Iker! Gareth threatened him, knowing that their captain definitely wouldn’t let James play in this state.

-So that you can spend time with Cristiano while I’m stuck in my bed? If you think...But a coughing fit kept him from finishing his sentence.

-If that’s your only problem, then I’ll drive you home myself, like that you’ll be sure that I’m not taking advantage of your problem.

James wanted to ask Gareth why he would do that, but he couldn’t because he still hadn’t stop coughing, and he was hurting his throat, but he just couldn’t control it. Gareth went to explain to Iker why they were leaving, and then he dragged James into his car.

Despite the heating of the car, which worked perfectly well, James had never felt so cold, and he tried to get some warmth by frictionning his arms together, in vain. His head felt too heavy for his shoulders, even when he rested it against the car’s neck cushion. It had to admit that Gareth was right, he would feel better at home.

 

James felt relieved when he could, finally, bury himself in the covers of his bed, making a mountain of it above his head to keep himself warm. Gareth had insisted to come with him until he was sure that everything was alright-James didn’t want to at first, but Gareth didn’t let him any choice, telling him that he would look stupid if James fainted while climbing the stairs and he wasn’t there.-and James was going to tell him that he could leave.

But before he could do that, Gareth ripped the covers off, and James almost the feeling that he had took a layer of his skin away when he felt the cold come back, his whole body shaking because of it.

-What the hell is wrong with you? He tried to shout, but his throat was so sore that it was barely a hiss. It made James grit his teeth in anger.

-I’m making sure that you stay healthy, because I’m not sure you can do it yourself. Gareth replied.

-Oh really? And let me know how letting me freeze to death will help me to stay healthy? He replied, teeth-chattering, from cold this time.

-Now I understand why you get along with Cris so well. You’re a drama queen, just like him. And if you used your brain a little, you’ll understand that you’re feeling cold because of the fever. If you have a fever, it means that you’re body temperature is too high, and that it needs to get lowered. And I think you don’t have to be a scientist to see that if you stay under all those covers, you’re only going to make your temperature rise, which is definitely not a good idea. Gareth explained.

James couldn’t say otherwise, because it was only logical. It didn’t mean that he liked it, but he felt forced to accept it.

-But I’m still cold, and my whole body hurts. I want it to stop. James whined, hugging his pillow. He didn’t care if he looked pathetic right now, he didn’t have enough strength left to keep his pride.

-I’ll try to make you feel a little bit better. Gareth whispered, smiling softly at James, before leaving, which deceived the younger man, because for some reason, his mind had made up things about just how Gareth could make him feel better. When he realized where his mind went, he concluded that he had to be delirious because of the fever.

A few minutes later, Gareth came back with a wet cloth that he put on James’ forehead. It immediately made the young Colombian feel better even though he still felt very weak.

-Here, I’ve got some painkillers for you. Gareth said, holding him a glass.

-You’re not going to poison me? James joked, before drinking it, grimacing while swallowing it because of his sore throat.

-I wouldn’t dare, it would make Cristiano mad at me, and Iker would never forgive me if I interfered with the balance of his team. Gareth answered, once again being more opened toward James without even noticing it.

The boy smiled at him, despite how bad he felt. But then he bit his lip, asking:

-Why are you staying here? Not that I don’t appreciate what you’re doing for me, I would be an ungrateful brat if I didn’t, but I’m going to contaminate you, and trust me, you don’t want to be in this state. James assured him, his throat hurting a little less than before.

Of course he was right, and James didn’t see any reason to stay here with James, or at least no logical one. However, he just couldn’t leave when his teammate was in such a bad state, he felt the urge to stay with him and to take care of him.

-If I had to be contaminated, I think it’s already done, seeing how long I’d stayed with you. What’s more, I can’t waste a chance to charge you guilty for something, even if it’s only giving me the flu. Don't think you're going to get rid of me that easily. Gareth promised, and for some foreign reason, it made James' heart beat faster. But it could only be because of the fever, right?

-You should try to get some sleep, it will help you to recover more quickly. Gareth advised him, and James closed his eyes, obeying him without even thinking about it. For some reason, he felt safe with Gareth by his side, no matter how they acted towards each other in the past.

However, he kept opening his eyes again, to see if Gareth was still here or if he had finally decided to leave. After he noticed that James was doing it, the Welsh man told him:

-It's alright, James, I'm not going to leave. 

It was enough for the young Colombian to fall into sleep. Once again, Gareth's voice sounded so soft that he thought that his fever was altering the reality.

On his side, Gareth watched carefully over James, making sure that the cloth on his head was always wet enough to make his temperature lower, even if it was only a little. Something told him that he shouldn't be here, but it was as if his whole being screamed that he needed to make sure that James was alright.

He didn't even think about the fact that he couldn't go to the meeting with Cristiano and his other teammates, because he was completely focused on the man he was supposed to battle with. Without thinking about it, he put back in place a strand of hair what was sticking to James' sweaty forehead.

 

After James was healed, they didn't talk too much about what had happened that day, because none of them really knew what it meant. It felt better, safer for them to act as if nothing had happened between them, as if they were simply still fighting for Cris' affection. It was definitely easier that way.

Truth be told, despite struggling at first, it looked as if James had his chance to win their bet, because he was getting along with Cristiano very well. On the other hand, Gareth thought that he was unfair, because who could resist the Colombian's puppy eyes? After all, he had tried to, and failed at it. Not that he would admit it to anyone, of course.

And yet, James didn't feel as good as before when he was near Cristiano. With the time, he had really begun to see him more as his teammate and as his friend, and less like his idol, and sometimes he wondered why he still had that bet going with Gareth, because really, he liked rooming with every person in the team, as they all were nice to him.

However, he still kept pouting each time Gareth won a point in their game, because he had to keep his pride. That day, Cristiano had scored a goal, and despite doing his best to reach him in time, it was Gareth who had been fast enough to celebrate with the Portuguese. Seeing them in each other's arms had made him felt more angry than he should have, and his own reaction puzzled him, because what he had wanted to do was to walk toward them and to separate them from each other. It was weird, really.

He kept being a bad mood, even though they won that game, and it was so obvious that everyone in the team noticed it. But maybe it was also because James was always so happy and outgoing that it felt weird seeing him acting otherwise.

-Gareth, do you have an idea why James is acting so coldly tonight? Marcelo asked him once the Colombian left the locker room, The others were still showering, and so Gareth didn't waste this chance to explain, grinning:

-Well, sometimes ago we made a bet to see if he could get Cris' affection, he just mad because it was me who got to celebrate with him tonight. 

-I'm sure it must be fun for you, but you shouldn't make bets on this kind of things, you know. Marcelo advised him, which was weird, because Marcelo wasn't usually the kind of person who was reasonable. In fact, it was all the contrary.

-You should tell that to James, I'm sure he really takes that bet seriously, always spending time with Cris and everything. Gareth said, laughing.

He didn't notice that Cristiano was done showering, and that he was listening to them.

 

James was alone, lost in his thought, trying to get what exactly was actually wrong with him, when he saw Cristiano walk toward him. He gave him a friendly smile, but Cristiano's expression stayed cold, no feelings on his face. It kind of frightened him.

-Hi, Cris, it was a very good game! He said, trying to get him to look happier, but it was no use.

-I'm not here to talk about tonight's game. I heard Gareth talking about that bet you made with him. Do you think that it is funny, faking to be my friend just to have some fun and win some money you don't even need? He growled, and this time James really began to be afraid.

-Cris, wait, it's not what you think, I swear! You're really my friend, this was just...

-It doesn't matter, I don't want to talk with you anymore. Don't get anywhere near me outside of the field from now on. Cristiano let out, going back to his own house, leaving a devastated James behind him.

Gareth just got out of the locker room when he saw James in front of him, looking more angry and sad that he had ever seen him. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, but didn't have the time to.

-What did you fucking say? You ruined everything! He cried, trying to fight his tears back, but it was no use.

-James, calm down. If you want me to help you, I need to know what's wrong. He told him, trying to adopt a soothing voice.

-Help me? I don't want you to do anything for me again! Cristiano heard you talking about the bet, he believed it was just a matter of money, and now he doesn't want to talk to me anymore, and it's all your fault! I never should have accepted to have anything to do with you, James accused him.

Despite the young Colombian being angry at him, Gareth took him in his arms-he tried to pretend that he hadn't been dying to do it for weeks- because he really needed to calm down.

-I'm sorry, I just talked about it with Marcelo, I didn't think it would to harm to anyone. Did Cristiano let you time to explain yourself? He asked, because this was so unlike Cris that he almost couldn't believe it.

-No...I-I tried to, but he didn't listen to me. James sobbed in Gareth's arms,

-I would have never thought that he would act like that. If he's acting like that, then he doesn't deserves you're friendship, because you really are a good person, James, and I don't know how someone could hate you for something like that. He confessed, and James looked up at him, his eyes shiny with tears. If Gareth had seen Cris in this moment, he surely would have hit him for hurting James.

-What's wrong with you, I thought you didn't fall for the angel act? James replied, trying to smile despite his sadness, and damn, James couldn't get more adorable than that, as he looked up at Gareth looking for help, for comfort, all his anger suddenly forgotten.

Suddenly, Gareth's mouth was on his, tasting the lips of the Colombian and the tears that fell on it before. He didn't wait for the other man approval, taking advantage of a moan to slid his tongue inside of the boy's mouth, exploring every corner of it, making James whimper into the kiss as his hands tried to take a grip on Gareth's back to keep himself steady.

When Gareth finally let him go, James' face was just as red as when he had the flu, his lips swollen, ready to be ravished again, Gareth brushed his thumb against them, whispering, only centimeters away from James' face:

-This is what's wrong with me.

-What do you mean? I mean, not that I didn't like it, of course, it was amazing really, and it felt as if I had been waiting for this forever, but if it is just a joke or something please tell me right now, because I need to know. I already felt bad on the field, when you were with Cris, and now having you here, it's so... But I don't want you to think that I'm too possessive or something like that, really. James kept rambling, almost never taking time to breath.

-James, stop, what you're saying almost have no sense. If this is what you want to know, yes, I love you. Gareth assured him, finally understanding why he just couldn't resist to the younger man, no matter all his efforts.

-I-I don't know if I...too...He mumbled, not able to form coherent sentences anymore.

-Maybe we should check again. Gareth suggested.

He kissed James again, more slowly this time, letting the boy take the initiative. James parted his lips right away, eager to deepen the kiss. His body reacted more quickly to his feelings that his mind, it seemed.

-Okay, love you too. Could you take me home. I mean I'd like to spend the night with you. Just, you know, cuddling. He suggested, blushing.

-Everything for you, James. Gareth promised.

Soon enough, they were together under James' cover, Gareth's arms draped around James' smaller body. Both of them were smiling, and this time, they didn't care at all about Cristiano, because being together was the only thing that mattered.

 

Of course, both had been afraid that they would come back to their usual prideful, stupid selves and that they would deny what had happened that night, but they didn't, because it felt just too good, as if they were too pieces of a puzzle that good only go together.

The next morning, during training, Cristiano came to apologize to them both, saying that he was sorry for his reaction, that he had been drunk after the win and didn't know what he was doing and that of course, he still wanted to be friends with them, and asked if there was something he could do to make them forgive him.

-Well, you could let me take your place when you're rooming with Gareth. James suggested, and Cristiano agreed to it, while Gareth was trying his best not to laugh, because not so long ago, he would have given anything not to room with James. Things were really funny.

After Cristiano left, he kissed James for the hundredth time of the day. It wasn't his fault, if his boyfriend was so handsome and adorable.

 

-Cristiano, we need to talk to you.

The striker turned around, only to face Fabio and Iker, who didn't seem to be too happy.

-Yeah, what do you want? He asked, swallowing hard. Dealing with those two when they were mad wasn't easy when they were alone, so he didn't know what they were capable of together.

-We want you to tell us why you hurt James yesterday. And don't say that it was because of alcohol, we knew you didn't drink a single drop of it. Fabio explained.

-Really, you didn't understand? I thought it was obvious, though. Gareth and him have been staring at each other's for weeks now, I just needed to help them to accept their feelings for each other. He answered.

-I still don't see why you said that to James. Fabio intervened, suspicious.

-Come on, didn't you watch the damn World Cup? You both had enough time to do it, just like me. The kid's freaking adorable when he's crying, even the Brazilians had to comfort him though they barely knew him. How do you think a man who is obviously in love with him would react to that? He said.

Fabio and Iker both looked down, remembering what had happened to their team during the World Cup. They couldn't say that Cristiano was wrong, even if they weren't happy with what he had done, either.

-You're lucky this ended well. By the way, never try to get involved with my love life. Iker stated.

 

Oblivious of their conversation, Gareth and James were teasing each other on the training field,-because come one, with Gareth's hair, James would always have teasing material- except that this time, they didn't try to hide how good it felt, and they weren't waiting for anyone, because the person they needed the most was already here, had been here all along, and they just hadn't been able to see it until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
